Princess Andromeda
by 1st hunter of Artemis
Summary: Andromeda Trivia Pedderson is just your average 13-year-old girl.WRONG! She's a Greek demigod in the messed up world of gods. Andro joins Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted and meets new friends including one named Sadie Kane. Chapter 3 out now. HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! By the way, it is the year of Apophis.
1. BAG Academy

**Andro: Hi! This is our first crossover.**

**Selene: I say this story will fail.**

**Andro: Anyway, if you read "Reading the Son of Neptune" (which has 800++ reviews) by us, you'll expect it to take a longer time to update because of this story and our other new story "Months".**

**Selene: That's right.**

**Andro: R&R!**

**Chapter 1: BAG Academy**

I stood at the front of Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted with my backpack slung over one shoulder and my carry-on travel bag by my side. The wind blew through my leather jacket making me shiver. The stupid white shirt with pink ribbons (I hate pink) and knee-length grey skirt. They did _not_ go well with my combat boots.

Greetings, I'm Andro Pedderson, the new girl in BAG. I'm thirteen and my life is rubbish.

I got kicked out of my previous school for a lot of reasons—like setting the lab on fire (I didn't do it!) , the giant hole in the wall (It's not my fault) and the mysterious disappearance of John Taylor and his seat was replaced by a leech (I didn't do it on purpose! Well, not exactly.) . I transferred to BAG in March.

I wonder what my gift was—except for magic and making people angry in matter of seconds. I never seemed to know.

I gazed up at the tall buildings. One of them was my new home.

_Great, anther school to destroy and get kicked out of again!_ I thought.

I found some students pointing at me and whispering. Oh, fab.

You'd be surprised of my appearance—not that I look weird— because most people I've met were a bit squeamish around me. Except for my family. They're messed up too, though.

I have dark purple eyes and long black hair with purple high lights.

I took a deep breath and headed inside.

…..

I stopped at the stairs to the girl's dorm rooms. The building was yellow and white. It was five storey's tall with stairs on each side.

A girl was waiting for me by the stairs with an IPod in her hand. She was as tall as me with light complexion, blue eyes and caramel colored hair with a streak of purple like me. She also wore a pair of combat boots.

What was it? _Copy Andro Day_?

Her name tag read: _Sadie Kane_. She raised an eyebrow at me and said with a British accent "Hullo, I'm Sadie. I'm your guide for today around the school. Let's get this over with."

"Hi," I said "I'm Andro Pedderson. Where did you leave your manners?" Really, the teachers could have got me a better guide.

"In the rubbish bin," Sadie led me up the stairs.

"Well, I gave mine to my sister," I shrugged. "Selene is too much of a goodie-two- shoe."

"Oh, really?" Sadie took me to the first floor.

"Yeah. There's a reason I got kicked out of school and one of them is calling my Math teacher an old vulture." I said. She turned to me uncomfortably and frowned.

"Is she really a vulture?"

"Nah, me and my friends made that up because she preys on weak Math students by giving them extra homework and gives us pop quiz." I thought about the time when we stuck a piece of paper with a drawing of a vulture that says "_EAT MATHS!"_ That was hilarious.

"Anyway, this is the computer lab…" Sadie started. I didn't really pay much attention thanks to my ADHD and Sadie really wasn't tour guide material. "The students here are gifted in some sort of art, music or drama. The schedules are flexible with lots of independent study time. I specialized in Drama."

"I'm in drama, too, since I'm good at mimicking accents and acting." I said. We passed two girls who were giggling with a phone in ones hands.

"We, the students, are Baggies. The glamour girls with nose jobs and Botox lips are Plastic Bags. The alumni are Old Bags. And Mrs. Liard is the Bag Lady." She joked.

"Mrs. Liard? Sounds like Mrs. Weird." I wrinkled my nose. Sadie smiled "I never thought of that,"

She stopped in front a blue door with the numbers _470_. It's my new home. She knocked the door and called "Lacy!"

Wait, Lacy?

Immediately, a twelve year old girl with blonde pigtails, blue eyes and braces opened the door and beamed at us. She wore the same uniform like us though her shoes were pink. Uh-oh. She's from Camp Half-Blood like me. What was she doing here?

"Sadie!" Lacy smiled like she looked up to Sadie a lot. She turned to me and gasped. "Aren't you Andro from the He—?"

Before I could answer, Sadie pitched in. It was really unlikely for _anyone_ to talk before me.

"You know each other?" She demanded. It was hard to believe that I was going to share a room with a demigod like me.

"We're from the same summer camp." I stared at Lacy. She was from the Aphrodite cabin and I'm from the Hecate cabin. We're not exactly friends.

"So… you know Drew?" She eyed me. Drew? Of course, Drew Tanaka was also in this school.

"Drew Tanaka? Do NOT get me started with that tyrant!" I hissed. Drew was the Aphrodite cabin counselor. She's one of those mean, popular girls you'd find in every school. It's a good thing Piper Mclean took over her place as head counselor.

"You know her too? She's the head of the Plastic Bags." Sadie looked murderous. I have a feeling she hated Drew a lot. But she calmed down. "Anyway, Lacy is your roommate now."

I was grateful that I didn't end up with Drew. Really, who would want to?

"Wait! Do you stay in the dorms?" I asked. Sadie hesitated.

"I live with my family by the East River," She answered. Lacy smiled. I was horrified about the idea of Lacy's face splitting open if she kept smiling like that all the time.

"Can we visit?" Lacy coaxed.

"NO!" Sadie snapped immediately. That caught Lacy by shock. _Interesting!_ I thought.

"M—my uncle doesn't like visitors," Sadie apologized "Sorry. He's quite sensitive."

She pushed us into the dorm and bade farewell and ran off. Okay. Weird.

The dorm was nice with a two-storey bunk leaning against the right wall. There was a bathroom and a kitchen to the left. A window on the wall beside the beds and a terrace. "Not bad," I whistled and arranged my belongings. Lacy helped. "There's free Unifi here!" She exclaimed and I suppressed a grateful smile.

_Goodbye, Manhattan. Hello, Brooklyn._ I thought as I watched out the window with the distant view of the Empire State Building.

I asked Lacy what she was in. Apparently, she was a clothes designer.

We headed out into the school compound. She walked me to my new locker which was next to Drew's. Drew's locker was hot pink gleaming with diamonds covered with her head shots and the words: _Drew Tanaka! You're future Homecoming Queen!_

Who knew we could decorate our lockers anyway we wanted?

Lacy gave me ideas on my locker design— which included my least favorite color. I appreciated all her help but I really had my own ideas. I memorized my locker combination: 13/32/33.

I opened it and sprayed the inside pitch black. I stuck glow-in-the-dark skull stickers on to the side of the lockers. I also spray painted the door dark purple. I tapped a photo of my three best friends and I in Malaysia on the back of the door.

I drew nice designs on the door to give it a gloomy feeling with markers. I caught a glimpse of Lacy pursing her lips. I didn't blame her. No one understood me.

Then, I turned and saw Drew with her team of Plastic Bags behind her. "Andro! How nice of you to be here. If I knew you were coming to school with us, you would have ridden in my limo, honey."

Drew was the most glamorous (It's an insult. Not a compliment) among her friends. Her frizzy black hair was something 1980's women have. She wore designer outfits, no doubt her pack of goons were copying. She wore a diamond _D_ pendant which was probably her grade average.

"Thanks but I don't ride with _perasan_ girls." I said sadly. I lived in Malaysia for six years so I knew how to speak in Malay. _Perasan_ meant _Narcissism_.

Drew gave me a confused look and put her arm around me. Her perfume nearly made me cry. "Now, now, Andro. We aren't _Malaysians_." She clearly meant that word as an insult. I was a New Yorker even if I did live in Malaysia since I was six. "We do not speak… what is it called? Cavemen language?"

"Malay!" I gave her a smile "Is your brain functioning right? Do you remember to take it to the repairmen? I bet you'll need a couple million more brain cells to know the difference between Malay and Shallow. No offence but Shallow is you."

Lacy —even some of Drew's own _friends_— was grinning like crazy at my come back. Drew on the other hand looked very offended but she recovered.

"You remind me of a really good friend of mine. Sadie? Yes, her. She had the courage to go up against me, hon." Drew gave me a harsh look. I got a lot of those. "If you're the next please keep in mind that I will destroy you, Hecate's!"

That was it? No very scary glares? She must be playing nice in front of the boys around us. That made me mad. She had a mask that not much boys could see through.

"Drew, you must have forgotten that I specialize in fire elements and necromancy. I can roast you like the little pig you are and torture your soul or even send ghosts after you." I raised my right palm in front of Drew's make-up covered face and opened it. A blazing fire lit above it.

The air around me grew cold. Ghosts whispered around us. The mortals didn't seem to notice them. BAG was built on the Battle of Brooklyn Heights, you know. British regulars, farmers and women with hair that made Drew jealous formed around us.

There was a jabbing pain in my gut. Using too much magic could make me nauseous. Lacy looked nervous but I was having the time of my life. Drew's face was priceless.

"Drew, if you dare bother me again…" I let the fire blaze brighter and I pulled a Celestial Bronze knife from my pocket and placed the tip under her chin. The ghosts looked more real this time. "I swear I'll make you regret you've ever known me."

"You-you witch! I-I'll have my revenge, Pedderson!" She jabbed a finger at me and her smile was beyond mad "You will-will pay! Ha! Count on it!"

Drew turned at bumped into her friends and ran off. A few of them followed her but the rest stayed behind. I cut off my magic and the ghosts disappeared and the fire spluttered and died. I slid my knife back into my pocket.

I waited for the popular girls to slap me or yelled at me for humiliating their leader. Instead, they circled me and cheered. They threw off their earrings and said they were forced into cooperation with Drew. I didn't believe they were lying.

Some of the girls were actually very, very nice. One of them actually stomped her necklace and earrings under her high heels.

They raised me, Lacy and Sadie (who apparently was behind me the whole time) on their shoulders and carried us to the cafeteria. I have never felt so good in ages.

**Andro: Done!**

**Selene: Now I need to update SON.**

**Andro: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.**


	2. I play dodge the fire balls

**Sorry.. I was busy with exams and all! Forgive me! Any Directioners here? Just asking because I am a Directioner!**

**BTW, thanks for the reviews and **

**JIA JIA: … I know who you are **

**trustingHim17: this won't interfere with SON!**

"Andro," Miss Roberts said "It is your turn."

We were in the theater practicing for a play. The theater was huge with actual light crews and all. It could fit about a thousand people! Anyway, the play was compulsory. The play was about the war with the giants.

Technically, I didn't like the idea of pretending to be my mom, Hecate. Sure it'll be tempting. Getting to use powers in front of mortals and not afraid of them thinking that I'm weird. In the script Hecate was seen immolating a giant named Clytius, with her torches.

I was dressed in dark robes, holding twin torches. I lashed around with the torches while Alex Ruxon stomped his feet and bellowed in glee.

When we were taking a break, my least favorite male mortal- Brad- appeared. He was tall and athletic. He's a pain if you consider a boy hitting on every single girl in school a bad habit. His hair was cut Superman style and he had blue eyes.

Brad was hitting on Sadie which was a mistake he did often over the pass months. Sadie had a boyfriend named Walt Stone. I personally wanted to stab him with my knives but things could get messy. Sadie made a disgusted face and slapped him then stormed off. I laughed along with my friends.

"ANDRO! NADINE! ASHLEY! Hey girls!" Brad came up to us. Nadine and Ashley were twin who looked like younger versions of Cher Lloyd (another one of my favorite British singer). Nadine and Ashley were shorter and more timid than I was so they look at me for help. The girls hid behind me. "Come now girls, no need to be scared of old Brad Munro! I can take you on a date!"

It's been three weeks since I was here, still I can't put up with the attitude in this school.

"For the hundredth time, Munro! Get out of my sight!" I snapped and pointed my fake torches at his chest. He just pushed pass me and wrapped him arms around the twin's shoulders. Anger roared in my ears. I could stand people like him and I definitely couldn't stand people ignoring the fact that I was proving a point. I swung my torch on to his head.

He cleverly dodged it and tried to hit me. I smacked his hand away and tackled him. I slid a Swiss knife from a hidden pocket and dug my combat boot harder into his chest. Everyone in 5 meters gathered around us. I could feel the crowd gathering. It was a chance to prove myself.

"Listen up, Munro! Every girl wants you DEAD! I know why you're asking every girl out! It's because no girl ever said yes! STOP IT! Being a jerk won't help you at all!" I growled and slapped him. Then I stood up. I brushed away the dust and disgusting germs of the boy. Some girls came up and clapped me on the back while some cheered. The boys just left. Some were amused that a girl finally stood up to him while some weren't amused that there weren't any fighting action going on.

Brad pointed at me and said "You'll pay! Meet me at the gym after school where I would beat the heck out of you!" He stood and scampered away.

"Oh, I'm so horrified!" I said sarcastically "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! I'LL BE THE ONE SHOWING UP AND NOT YOU!"

"Second day in school and you're causing trouble…Why am I not surprised? Careful you don't want to get kicked out!" A male voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a familiar face. I was looking at an American Chinese boy about my age. He was slightly taller than I was and had messy black hair and nice black eyes. He wasn't bad looking, I suppose. (Well, not exactly good looking ether)

"Not _you_ again!" I groaned "What are you doing here, Nerd?"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a nerd and I've got a name! It's Zack! Spell it with me," Zack hissed "Z—A—!"

"Ah! Shut up! NO MORE SPELLING!" I snapped and covered my ears.

Zack Peazer was a friend of mine. To be honest, he's close enough to be my brother. He was a family friend and neighbor since I was seven. His dad was American while his mom is Chinese but he's the son of Athena. When I was seven my family moved to Malaysia for some reasons, we became neighbors and he went to the same primary school with me. By twelve, we meet Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades, and he convinced us of the crazy world of gods. We moved to Manhattan earlier this year and, of course, our parents chose to be neighbors again. Since I got kicked out of our previous school, he would love to remind me of my failure.

He laughed. I just glared at him. "Why and how did you get here?"

"It's my school's visitation day… or something like that." He shrugged "Come on! Let's get lunch!"

…

We were joined by some of my friends and Zack's friends which were really awkward. Among my friends were Sadie (obviously), Cheryl, Jia, Seraphina and the twins. They were all my age and all girls because no guy would be stupid enough to annoy me. As for his friends, a girl named Paige (the only female among his friends to be honest), Sam, Adrian, Tony and Greg.

"Well, this is awkward!" Sadie announced "I can't eat my jelly babies with people I just met!"

I cleared my throat hoping the thick headed son of Athena would start a conversation for us. Zack just looked around awkwardly. That may have made me less patient. I kicked his knee as he was sitting opposite of me.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He demanded while the boys laughed as if they never seen Zack react that way before. I cleared my throat again. Zack's eyes widen as if finally understanding. Seriously, I can't believe he's still a son of Athena!

"Uh, ouch… Anyway, erm, she's got a blackbelt." Zack rubbed his knee.

"That would explain the sheer violentness." Greg teased. I stared daggers at him. "Um… sorry?"

"Really Paige," Sadie said. "How do you put up with them?"

We laughed.

The conversation continued until Zack and his friends were summoned for an assembly thanks to their school. "The fun's gone!" Sadie said "Say bye to your boyfriend, Andro."

"He's not—!" I protested.

"Andro Pedderson?" A woman asked. Oh great, the personal assistant of Mrs. Liard is here. She must have heard of the little fight I had earlier. The girls gave me sympathetic looks.

"Yes," I murmured and followed her towards the office. The journey was dreadful. I hope I didn't get kicked out. If I did, it's Brad's and Zack's fault. Why Zack? He said that I would get kicked out. Well, not in those exact words.

The woman opened the door and pushed me in. Mrs. Liard was in her early fifties. She had long grey curly hair and piercing brown eyes. The headquarters was huge and filled with stacks of students' files. Mine was on her table. I swallowed. I wasn't scared. No. I was nervous. Mrs. Liard may be old but she radiated power and confidence.

"Sit," She ordered and pointed at the velvet red chair opposite her table. I did as I was told. I didn't want to get into more trouble.

"I've been in contact with your old school lately, girl." Mrs. Liard stared at me with enthusiasm. "They said you were… Troubled? Yes. The teachers have been studying your behavior for the past week."

I simply shrugged. Mrs. Liard leaned forward from her arm chair "Take a look." She said and tossed me my file.

I flipped through page by page. There was nothing much. Only my painting and sketches from the previous school. Some were really horrid. I hate my art even though I'm known to have a deep interest in art. What does she want with these junk? "What's your point? I'm a terrible art student and I should just move to another school and burn all of these?" I snapped at my principle.

Mrs. Liard seemed amused which basically confused me even more. "My point? Take a guess. Terrible art student? Not to me. Move to another school? More like another specialty, girl."

Mrs. Liard took the file from my fingers. "No, don't burn them."

"Another specialty?" I asked. Does anyone understand this old lady? Say I? No? Okay, then.

"Here," And she tossed me an envelope. I opened it. Basically, it was all gibberish to me. I never liked reading documents anyways. My eyes gazed at a few highlighted words.

"**You will be transferred to a new class."**

"_EXCUSE ME?!_" I shouted. I couldn't believe it. Of all of the specialties in the school, they had to toss me into art? What's wrong with my acting? I was furious. I was definitely imagining a hundred ways to torture that woman.

"Let's not shout. You're transferred and in there is also your new time table. Now, get out of my office." Mrs. Liard shooed me away. A lump of hot white anger was boiling in me.

"I WAS_ NEVER_ PLANING TO STAY ANYWAYS!" I swung the door open. I may have risked my chances of staying in school but I didn't care anyways. How can someone just plan _my _life, _my_ future without my permission?! I slammed the door shut with a "_BANG"_ and the glass shook violently.

I stormed pass everyone, shoving people out of my way. I looked up at the clock on the wall. School was almost over. How long was I in there?! I only had one thing on my mind: _VENGEANCE_

I made my way to my locker. I pulled out my leather jacket. It was a magical jacket to be honest with you. It can magically fit almost everything in there. Of course not including big things like cars and junk. The jacket was nearly weightless and you can't feel your items in it.

I put it on while I made my way to the gym. I wasn't scared. I had a bad feeling about the fight. I should pack some magic weapons, right? You know, just in case.

"HEY! Get out!" I shouted as I pushed open the doors. I took a look and scanned my surroundings. Empty. No one was there.

The door locked behind me. I whirled around and kicked at the door. The metal against the two side of the door were melted into each other. It didn't budge. I slammed my combat boots into the glass. Not even a scratch.

"Hello," a voice said. _Brad_. I knew that pain of a voice anywhere. I turned around and tapped my bracelet. It immediately expanded into a wooden staff with a drakon head. Drakons, not to be mistaken with Dragon. Drakons are Greek monsters and millennia older.

"What's this?" I demanded. He was in his usual stupid "HI-I'M-TRYING-TO-IMPRESS-ALL-FEMALE-BEINGS" outfit. Behind him was his pack of goons. About six of them. "Isn't this a one-on-one combat? Or are you just scared a girl's gonna whip your bum? Wait… I already did! Haha. Now, EXPLANATIONS!"

Brad laughed. Horrifyingly, his voice grew deeper. He grew in body height and so did his friends. They grew and grew until they were at least 8 feet tall. They had tattoos covering their bodies. Their teeth were huge and they smelled horrid. Huge metal balls the size of dodge balls appeared next to them. I swallowed.

_Laistrygonians_. I thought. _Northern giants. Cannibals. BIG, BIG, TROUBLE._

"Who's scared now?" Brad and his goons laughed evilly. Disgusting. "Witness your death, girl."

"No way, pal. You know I have a record of not losing a fight, right?" I grinned. It was true. I beat Clarisse La Rue (In a way) back in Camp Half-Blood. She's the worst of the child of Ares, god of war. "You can't possibly kill me."

"We'll see about that, puny girl." One growled. They picked up the cannons."Game time."

"FIRE!" Brad ordered. I pulled out two big knives in each hand and ran for the wall. Their cannons zipped pass me. The only way is to get rid of the cannons first. Only way is to let them waste all of the cannons.

I dug the knives into the wall and climb it like the climbing walls in Camp Half-Blood except replace the lava with flaming cannons of doom. It was definitely impossible to survive the impact but I was a fire elemental I can't be burned.

I leaped of the wall with Brad screaming "DIE ALREADY!" Not a chance buddy. I completely forgot about my staff. I dropped it on the floor somewhere. I dodged cannons after cannons. I got engulfed in tons of flames. _Wait, flames!_ How could I be so stupid?

I summoned the fire and sent it crashing into them. "IN YOUR FACE!" I shouted. I kept swinging my arms controlling the fire, wrapping them like a present. I was worn out and tired. I was using all my energy in a few simple spells. "_Semitam flammis: INCAENDIUM Chaos!"_

Translation: Latin to English: Path of flames: Wildfire Chaos

Magic spells are often used in Latin instead of Greek. Don't ask why.

"You're an idiot to think you can kill us in fire!" One jumped out. They were perfectly fine. The way I am. Oh, right. Like Cyclopes, they were fire resistant. It was 1 against 7. The odds were low. The explosions has caused some parts of the walls to crumble. The student still weren't aware. What happened to the ones living in the dorms? How can they not hear this wreckage?

"It's magic, stupid." Brad laughed, "NOW DIE!"

Instinct took over me. "HA-DI!" I shouted and trust out my staff. Whatever that was. Definitely not Latin or any language I know but oddly, I knew what it meant. _Destroy. _

A weird symbol appeared in front of the group of monsters. And everything exploded. I was tossed back and I slammed into the door. Everything was in chaos. The smoke and debris rained on me. I heard a cough.

"What? What did you do?! MY BROTHERS!" Brad waddled out of the mess. "YOU WILL PAY!"

My sight was blurry. I couldn't make out where exactly he was. All I saw was shadows and dust. I patted the floor around me trying to find my staff. My jacket was missing. It was most likely blasted off me. It was indestructible. "No…" I murmured. The knives were missing too.

Brad ran towards me. The floor rumbled. The shadow grew bigger and got closer to me. I was toast. A girl my size can't take on a giant. It's done for.

I'm dead.

"GO GET A LIFE!" A voice shouted. And something slammed into the shadow that I believe was Brad. The dust started to clear. A horrible shout bellowed. I heard sounds of stabbing and swatting. When everything cleared, Zack was standing on a pile of golden dust. Brad's disintegrated body.

Zack flashed me a peace sign. He was covered in golden dust and was holding a three feet long leaf shaped sword. He was in the same clothes as before. "How you doing?"

"How—It's— Mist— But." I gawked and cleared my throat "How did you find me?"

"It was _really_ loud. Explosions and you screaming are loud noises." He said sarcastically. Would be helpful if he came earlier, yes? My skirt was torn. Good thing I wear knee length trousers all the time. "The teacher's won't let me go!"

Great, he read my mind again. He walked away and picked up my staff and jacket. "Can't find your knives, though." He passed me my belongings.

The staff shrank into a bracelet and fitted itself around my wrist. I wore my jacket. "It's destroyed." I said.

Zack asked and walked me to my locker "What was that glowing hieroglyph about?"

I stopped in my tracks. "Hieroglyph? It's… I don't know. You're the son of Athena!"

"So you admit I'm smarter than you!" He leaned against the lockers. His eyes gleamed with enthusiasm.

I stared daggers at him. "Shut your stinky mouth. Two words: Mouth. Wash." I unlocked my locker hoping to find any food in there. Yes, I do store food in odd places. Happy?

The locked glowed brightly. We covered our eyes. When the light faded, a golden pendant hovered in mid air in front of me.

Zack stare in astonishment "W-what is t-t-that?!"

**I'm doooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeee eeeeee! Short I know. What don't we all play interactive games at the end of every chapter? Sounds cool? I personally think this is a horrible chapter but, eh, who cares! You care I know that!**

_**QOTD (Question(s) of the day:**_

**What did you think about this chapter? (Duh, we all knew this was coming!)**

**Favorite Book series? PJO, TKC, HOO, 39 Clues? Anything?**

**Any Christmas plan?**

**Which reminds me, MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! **** Love all you guys!**

**Any Directioners? Or at least you like One Direction?**

**READ AND REVIEW AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE! ( :: ) COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! ( :: )**


	3. Truth be told (I hate my life)

**HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK!**

**BoredPerson: Aww, thank you! I really appreciate it!**

**Louisa4533****: Good luck getting the cat off your roof **

**KirbyGamzeeGirl****: I survived your profile. Sorry love, I don't have a lot of time lately to read your stories (Partially because of this story and other ones) but I managed to snuck a chapter or two. Keep up the amazing work!**

**Meg Tyler: I will tell you that Drew will try to seek vengeance on our sweet punk gal.**

**Well, then. HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!**

**I couldn't celebrate as much anymore since some family issues occurred last December, our extended family isn't as cheery. Mainly, because the center of CNY (and all reunions) has left us…**

**Anyways, This is chapter 3. I swear I will update chapter 4 in March, when I have a week off. But, if I don't. You might wait until June. Sorry.**

**Chapter 3: Truth be told (I hate my life)**

"What is _that_?!" Zack stammered. I shook my head. It was a gold pendant hovering in midair. Tell me more.

It was thick and circular with a strange symbol on it. The symbol looked like a…

"Is that a _spine?_" Zack asked. I reached for it. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" He hissed and swatted my hand.

"Hey! Boundaries. Don't touch me." I snapped "Plus, what's life without risks?"

"Death." He suggested. I gave him a pained expression. "What? You asked! I'm just—!"

"Shut up." I grumbled. I took the pendant and slowly examined it. Once I touched it, it grew warmer then the heat and warmth faded away. A shot of energy passed into me. All the stress and tiredness was gone from. I instantly felt stronger and powerful. Was it just my imagination? "What is this made of? There's no string attached to it."

I raised the pendant to my mouth. Again he smacked my hands. "Don't bite it!" Zack growled "It's gross."

"Says the one covered in monster dust." I murmured. "I need to check this out in the science lab."

I lead him towards the laboratory. I let him examine it under the microscope. I'm not into science like he was but I do have _some_ general knowledge. If someone talks about a certain topic I'm interested in, I instantly become an encyclopedia. No, I'm don't pride myself on that. Only Zack does.

"The symbol looks familiar." I noted.

Zack turned to me and shook his head. "I can't seem to identify what it is. It seems like it's made of magic. I don't think its gold or any normal material from earth. As for the spine picture, I don't think I've ever seen it in my life. How would someone like you know?"

"Do you not remember what I got for Christmas when I was 7 or 8?" I took the pendant. I got an encyclopedia from my parents when I was 7. My dad reads it like a bedtime story to me until I was old enough to read the whole thing myself.

I also got a book on Greek, Roman and Egyptian myths when I was 8. My dad was foreshadowing that my mother was Hecate all this time.

Weird childhood, I know.

"Encyclopedia and fairytales." Zack said casually.

"Fairytales?" His mother was Athena and he says myths aren't real. He's a pain in all ways.

I rolled my eyes. If he wasn't going to help me, he might as well go back to Manhattan right now. I didn't like it that he was a child of an actual living goddess and still denies their existence. I mean, who does that?

There was a noise outside as if someone was trying to sneak up on me. We sneaked to behind a cupboard and waited for whoever was outside to leave. Instead, the door opened.

A voice of a boy said "This is where the signal came from. But where's the pendant or the person with it?"

Another voice with a Middle East accent said softly "Maybe he or she left it here and left."

A rather familiar voice grumbled "Maybe that person is hiding? I mean COME ON! If you find a floating pendant from your locker and you hear four suspicious people outside, you'll hind won't you?"

"Sadie, maybe you're right." A deeper voice agreed. I was momentarily confused. Sadie? Zack raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. I didn't know she has anything to do with this!

I stepped out "What is going on here? What in Hades' name is this?" I raised the pendant. The four people in front of me were rather… Well, shocked.

I was too. Sadie, Walt Stone and two other people I didn't know.

The Arab girl was really familiar looking. She had amber eyes and long black hair. She radiated power and confidence. She wore something that looked like white pajamas made out of linen and holding a long staff. Then it struck me when I realized she was from BAG too.

She was Zia Rashid, the girl 1 year older than me and was close friends with Sadie. The boy standing next to Zia was her age. He had dark skin color and curly brown hair. The boy wore the same outfit like Zia did and was holding something rather odd like a large candy cane and a long stick covered in gold.

"Andro?" Sadie frowned. "What are you doing with that thing?"

I tossed it to her. "You tell me! Why is it in my locker?"

The boy stared at me and Zack who was just coming out from the behind the cupboard. "We have to talk."

Long story short: The boy was Carter Kane, Sadie's older brother. I don't want to know why they look different or anything so I just let it go.

They lead us to the cafeteria and started explaining things. The more I heard, the more confused I was.

Apparently, they told me Egyptian gods had been alive all along and were secretly watching over the world. (Weird since that was how Greeks did)

They called themselves magicians, descendants of pharaohs of Ancient Egypt. They are those with magical powers and trained in the methods of Egyptian mythology and magic and can cast a variety of spells. Magicians are often members of the House of Life and are trained by the members.

What was the House of Life?

It was an organization of Egyptian magicians. The House of Life survived the fall of Egypt, but was forced underground. As a result, many of their most secret and powerful spells were lost. Since the end of the Egyptian dynastic period, members of the House of Life have been tasked with hunting the gods and trapping them, preventing them from having any contact with the mortal world. But it all changed when Sadie and Carter's parents decided that the gods should be released.

And the world nearly ended last Autumn because of the Chaos Serpent, Apophis. I found it awkward because the name 'Apophis' comes from the Greek language. Technically, his or its original name was Apep. Don't ask how I know it. I just do, okay?

Now, they're recruiting more magicians to their Gnome. Sorry, nome. I nearly rolled on the floor laughing when they said the word 'nome'.

"So, you guys are saying that Anne here is a magician?" Zack patted my head.

I hissed "Never call me that."

"Okay, Android."

I could have just burned him into dust if it weren't for the law that I have to be in jail of murder. I cleared my throat. "It's impossible. If there really are Egyptians, how did I not know?"

"You were fooled by the Duat. You couldn't see past it yet." Zia said.

"The what?"

"I think it's something like the Mist." Zack said. Of course, the Mist of a mysterious force that fools mortals and sometimes demigods into thinking the unnatural was something in everyday life.

"Wait, what _is_ the Mist?" Carter raised his eyebrow. I really cannot see the resemblance between him and Sadie at all.

In the corner of my eye, sitting somewhere opposite of me I noticed Zia looking at me for a while and her expression was pure shock.

"Zia, you know something, don't you? You know a secret that none of us know, am I right?" I pointed accusingly at her.

She didn't dare to look at us. She hesitated and finally admitted "Alright, I know what you really are, Andro. You too, Zack."

"What?" Walt asked.

"I know about the Greeks, Andro. You already know that, yes?" Zia murmured. "The Greeks are just like us. You mortal children of the Greek gods live in secret. You go to a certain camp on Long Island. You stay there to train to be heroes. You had a war right in the middle of Manhattan last summer with the Titans."

"H-how did you—!" Zack stammered. The rest of us just starred.

"Zia, what in Ra's name are you talking about?" Carter asked. He looked like he thought his girlfriend was possessed by a ghost. She probably was.

"I'm saying, The Greek gods are real too. Andro is not normal either."

"She's a magician! Of course, she's not normal!" Sadie protested.

"Hey!"

"No, you don't get it, do you?" Zia looked up with horrified eyes. "Andro and Zack, you guys are demigods or half-bloods, whatever you call yourselves. But Andro, you're more than that. You're both. You _are_ a magician and a demigod."

"Wait! What?" I hissed.

"You are a combination of both sides that had been fighting with each other for thousands of years. You are not supposed to be born." Zia said apologizing. "I am really sorry to say that but… you aren't supposed to live."

"NO! No, no, no…" I said. It felt like the world was crumbling to tiny pieces under my feet and I was falling through endless space.

"Zia, why didn't you tell us?" Carter placed his hand on hers. "We could have—could have—."

"Could have what?" She asked "Shared the secret with me? I wasn't supposed to let anyone know about the existence of both sides."

"On the bright side, you don't have to carry the secret anymore right?" Sadie said. Sadie, the one who tends to be optimistic at times like this.

"Not helping, Sadie." Walt whispered. Sadie shot him her infamous 'I-am-dating-you-but-I-will-not-hesitate-to-harm-you-physically-and-mentally'glare.

"Ugh, I knew something was wrong with me. I just knew it!" I hit myself. Sadie looked worriedly at me.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Sadie cleared her throat nervously. "How much do you know about Egyptian mythology?"

"Quite a lot, actually," I was eager to change the subject. I didn't want to dwell on the subject that I should not be alive at all. Thanks, Zia. I really love you applying burn to my emotions even though I'm fie proof!

"So basically, Ra was the lord of creation and the sun god—," Sadie explained not caring if I knew it or not. Of course I do! He rides his sun boat through the magic dimension and every night he will battle the serpent/arch enemy Apophis and be reborn and repeat the cycle, blah-blah-blah.

I decided to let them know how good I was in both reality and mythology.

"No," I said "The universe is created by the 'Big Bang'. Not the Korean group, mind you. It's a point where it reached a trillion by a trillion by a trillion degrees and the dot smaller than a molecule expanded at a really slow rate and thus the universe is created."

Carter stared at me. Walt just shifted uncomfortably. Zack folded his arms and rolled his eyes as I he heard it a lot. Actually, he did. Sadie just covered her ears as if she hated Advanced Physics. Even high school Physics aren't this good. Not that I am full of myself at all.

"A force stronger than gravity called 'Dark Energy'— or is it 'Dark Force'?— pulls and expands the universe even now it's still pulling. After millions of years the universe is finally cool enough to form atoms and—,"

Sadie interrupted me "SHUT UP! How do you know all these? Throw them to the back of your mind!" She pointed at me "How are you so full of useless knowledge?"

Zack started to laugh hysterically. We all stared at him as if he was old man Ra. "What? Are you kidding me? You actually think she's actually intelligent!"

"You're odd." I frowned at Zack distastefully "I know more about Physics than an average high school student. And I'm not exactly 14 years old yet. Plus, you haven't studied Physic yet!"

"I—," He started to say.

"You have been a thorn in my life," I snapped at him, letting all my anger and frustration that he had given me all these years. "I'm not geeky nor do I spend every day of my life learning Physics and earn a black belt or anything rude like what you call me every time you talk to me!"

Zack seemed surprised. He then lowered his head in a way I have seen many times. It wasn't really mean, was it? I was just being honest. Honest comes with a price. Most of the time. In my case, actually. I started to feel bad until I realized he was faking his misery and pain.

"I hate you," I crossed my arms.

Carter cleared his throat. "So, uh, let us get this straight. You're a half-Greek-goddess-magician-Physics-loving-punk-like-black-belt-13/14-year-old-girl?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I shrugged.

"And you all are summoned to Mount Olympus, children." A deep and unfamiliar voice hissed from behind.

**END!**

**Thank you for your patience and toleration of my horrible story.**

**CLIFFHANGER! Well, not as intense as Uncle Rick's literal cliffhanger.**

**BIG ANNOUCMENT! **

**Rick will be publishing his own PJO/HoO and TKC crossover called Son of Sobek!**

**This would probably affect my story… But I'm still excited for it.**

**Now, what did ya think of this chapter, eh loves? Review below.**

**Happy CNY, may you have a prosperous year. Oh, it's the year of the snake. THE YEAR OF APOPHIS! **

**Oh, if any of you were wondering (I don't think you ever did) I sound like a mix between a usual American crossed with British accents. Sometimes a bit of Irish if I feel really happy. At least that's how my friends said how I sound like.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What type of accent do you have? (or) How do you sound like?**

**Leave your answers in that wee little box down there!**


End file.
